


Shukan

by M14Mouse



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Teddie thinks that Sensei is the best person in the entire world.





	Shukan

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

In Teddie's mind, Sensei was the very bear-y person in the entire world.

He made a list to prove it. It was a very good list to until Youske threw it away which was totally not fair. It was an awesome list and wasn't stupid at all . Lucky for him, he remembered most of it.

Number one, Sensei is so very smart.

The others always talk about Sensei being the head of his class and how he knew all of the answers. Sensei knew how to fight shadows and everything.

He knew Sensei was so smart because he taught him about money.

_"You don't have enough yen, Teddie."_

_"But it says that it is 480 yen!"_

_"You have two of them."_

_"Oh. Then I just get more money for Youske."_

_"You could but I wouldn't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because one day, he is going to run out."_

_"Then how does he get money?"_

_"Working."_

_Then a light bulb popped into his head and he knew what to do._

That is how Teddie got a job! Best of all, he gets to hang out with the others and play with Naoto-chan.

Number two, Sensei is so patient.

_"Come on, man. He is never going to learn."_

_"He will."_

_"He is going to drown first."_

_"Maybe."_

_"You are still going to teach him how to swim, huh?"_

_"Yes."_

_"More power to you, bro."_

Floating was easy and fun. He just lied on his back and just glide away. He got to see the birds flying through the air. It took him awhile to get the hang of his arms and legs. It helped that Nanako-chan was there. He realized that helped a lot.

Number three, Sensei is very funny.

No…haha funny like him or Youske but sneaky funny. Like you don't know when he will crack a joke. He just that sneaky…like a ninja. Which leads to number 4….

Sensei is a ninja.

Flash…bang…he was there. He can change out of his clothes in the flash. In a battle, he is right there. He always watching everyone's back. He is there when you are happy.

He is there when you are sad or lost.

_"Are you okay, Teddie? Nanako was worried."_

_He nearly jumped out of his beat suit when he heard Sensei was behind him._

_"I'm great! I am sorry about worrying Nanako-chan."_

_"It is okay. You were worrying the others as well."_

_"Oh, I am very sorry, Sensei. I…I…I miss home. I love being here with you and the others. Sometimes, I feel like going back to my bear hole and curling up in my comforty blankets. I know that there are shadows and stuff. I….I just….I am sorry. Don't be mad at me. It is stupid and everything. I…."_

_"I miss the view."_

_"Huh?"_

_"The light hit the buildings just right when the sun set. It is like a moment of stillness. Where the lights of the city just fade away and it is beautiful. I miss my neighbor's cat. He was always there when I came home from school. I wonder…if he still there. My point, Teddie, it is okay to miss things…even when they aren't that good for you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

See? That leads to number 5, Sensei knows lots.

_"Can you teach me, Sensei…pleaseeeeeeee?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Everyone says that you make paper cranes…like a million of them. Teddies wants to know how. Can you teach me?"_

_"Sure, but I thought that you would want to learn how to make a bear."_

_"…"_

_"Teddie?"_

_"YOU CAN MAKE A BEAR?! HOW COME I DON'T KNOW THIS?!"_

_"Probably because you didn't ask."_

_"YES! I want to make bear!"_

Sensei didn't need to teach him but he did. His first bear kind look like a dog but his second one was awesome. It was great that Sensei taught him…even if he was hurt.

Which leads to number 6, Sensei was very brave.

They were fighting some shadows. Chie and him were fighting the weird table looking shadows. Another one sneak up on them. He just heard a loud roar and Sensei calling their names. Then he hit the ground and…and…

No, he wasn't going to cry.

Sensei said that it wasn't his fault but it was!

He was supposed to protect Sensei. He can sense shadows! He should have known…and…and…

Sensei got hurt. He was bleeding everywhere. And…and…

Sensei was busy trying to tell them that he will be okay.

It was a little scratch.

No, it wasn't! It was a big one. It was really hard to heal. Sensei was really weak and pale.

He just….

Sniff…..

Teddie promise Sensei that he wouldn't cry. He won't. He was a good bear.

He….He was going to take care of Sensei until he was all better! He was making tea for Sensei right now!

"Teddie?"

He nearly jumped and hit his head on the cabinet door. He turned around to see Sensei standing there.

"You should be laying down!"

"I came to check on you."

"I'm fine. Just…just chopping an onion!" He said as he wiped his face. Sensei just stared at him for a moment.

He didn't think that he fooled Sensei at all. Sensei nodded his head.

"Okay. After you are done, you can show me what you watch on tv. Nanako likes game shows."

"OF course!"

Sensei smiled a little and slowly moved away from the doorway to the kitchen.

He left out a breath. Quickly

The last number…the most important one….Sensei is the best.

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Playing Persona 5 made me miss Persona 4 crew. I just love them better. Currently, I am working on sequel to the four season fics. So, stay tuned! Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
